Dark Side
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Loki finds a girl who could love his dark side.


Dark Side

**I do not own The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Loki had been captured and taken to another holding cell. He had been shackled and placed in the cells. Loki heard the slamming of a door and a young woman walked in. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"I came to check on you. I saw you when they brought you in. It looks like Dr. Banner did quite a number on you", she said.

Loki stood to his full height, trying to intimidate the young girl. "I am a god. I could kill you in a second", he said.

"You may be a god, but you _can _be killed can't you?" she asked him.

Loki deflated a bit at that.

"I don't think you're as bad as you put off", she said.

"You know nothing about me", he said looking away from her.

"Surely you're not doing all of this simply because you were lied to your entire life", she said.

"Shut-up", he growled.

"My parents adopted me. I lived my teenage years thinking I was their child. When I turned 18, they told me they weren't my real parents. My birth parents died when I was a baby", she told him.

"You weren't stolen", Loki said softly.

"Odin didn't steal you", she said, "Your real father was going to let you die. Odin saved you".

Loki had never thought about like that.

"You've killed innocent people. And why? Because you were adopted? Because you were lied to? I've been lied to, but I didn't go kill innocent people", she said stepping up to the glass.

Loki started pacing the cell. He didn't understand how this young girl was able to get under his skin.

Nothing got under his skin.

So how was this young girl able to break him in 5 minutes of just talking?

"I can see you've got a dark side, but everyone has a dark side", she said.

"Do you?" he asked her.

"I kind of have to", she said, "Because _I lie and kill in the service of liars and killers_".

Loki smirked.

"It's not like I like doing it", she told him, "I hate taking lives, but if taking one life saves a thousand, then so be it".

Loki was silent for a moment. "Could you love someone with a dark side?" he asked her.

"Like I said, we all have a dark side. Yours is darker than most, but that shouldn't stop you from finding love", she answered.

Loki stepped close to the glass and placed a hand on it.

The girl stepped closer and did the same.

Loki wished he could feel her skin against his. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Harley", she said, "Harley Stark".

"The Metal Man's daughter", Loki said.

"The one that you pissed off", Harley said.

"But could you? Love someone with a dark side as dark as mine?" Loki asked placing his other hand on the glass.

"Could you love mine?" she asked him.

Loki smiled.

Not smirked, smiled.

* * *

The day had come that Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard.

Harley went along with the rest of the Avengers.

Loki was shackled and had a muzzle covering his mouth.

Dr. Banner placed the Tesseract in a container that Thor held.

Loki's eyes never left Harley. He could see the tears shimmering in her green eyes. Loki took the other handle of the Tesseract container.

"Wait!" Harley yelled.

Loki turned to her as Harley wrapped her arms around him. Loki tilted his head and nuzzled her hair. Loki wished his hands weren't shackled, because he desperately wanted to hold her. He didn't want to leave her here. He wanted to stay with her.

"I need you to take the muzzle off", Harley said, "Please Thor".

Thor reached around and unhooked the muzzle.

Harley's lips connected with Loki's.

Loki could do nothing but kiss her back. He lifted his shackled hands to cup her cheeks.

All of the Avengers watched shocked.

"I love you Loki", she told him. She stepped back from him and took her spot next to her father.

"I will find my way back to you", he told her, "I promise you".

The muzzle was placed back on and Loki took hold of the other handle.

They turned the handles and disappeared.

* * *

*3 months later*

Harley had moved out of Stark tower and moved to upstate New York.

It was quiet and peaceful and New York City held too many memories of what Loki had done.

But she still loved him, despite what he had done. She was cleaning the house one day, when the doorbell rang. She made her way to the door and picked up the gun that sat on the table near the door. She opened the door and the gun dropped from her hand. She threw her arms around his neck.

"I told you I would find my way back to you", he told her.


End file.
